


“go to the ends of the earth just to kiss you,”

by zacefronspants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Lots of it, M/M, Pining, i don’t know what this js, oc named kyle, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: this is straight up self indulgent pining!shiro





	“go to the ends of the earth just to kiss you,”

**Author's Note:**

> songs i used:
> 
> tear in my heart - 21p  
> friends - ed sheehan  
> i don’t want to love somebody else - a great big world  
> dandielion - kacey musgraves  
> make you feel my love - adele  
> barcelona - george ezra  
> coals - modern baseball  
> at last - etta james

**i. _the_ _songs on the radio are okay, but my taste in music is your face_** ****_  
_  
Shiro likes a lot of things, but he likes Lance the most. Shiro likes how Lance scrunches his nose when he laughs at something he’s said and he likes how Lance’s hair goes flat in humid weather. Shiro likes to run his fingers through Lances’ hair when he leaves it natural and then immediately stops when he catches himself, only to start again when Lance whines at him to keep, “Running your fingers in my hair, s’nice,” so Shiro will, but only because Lance is soft and he likes that a lot.  
  
Shiro likes the gentle slope of Lance’s button nose and the smattering of freckles on his cheeks that become more visible when he blushes burgundy or when he gets a darker tan on his cheeks from mowing the lawns in his neighborhood. Shiro likes the ways Lance’s  fingers are calloused from the guitar and how they fit inside his own when Shiro grabs his hand and squeezes it like a lifeline when they’re riding skateboards together. Sometimes, Shiro will lean down and kiss Lance’s head in the hallways when he’s talking to Hunk and grin when Lance blushes furiously.  
  
Shiro likes to write Lance small poems and leave them in his locker. Shiro likes to whisper things like, “You have stardust in your fingernails and I want them against my skin,” whenever Lance is passed out on his lap.  
  
Shiro likes Lance than most people, and it scares him.  
  
(He’s terrified, actually.)                                         
  
**ii.** ** _friends just sleep in another bed_ ** ****_  
_  
Shiro’s never found it odd that he and Lance opt to share a bed whenever they can or the other (Lance needs physical contact) needs to feel someone against them. Shiro usually shrugs off the feeling that this isn’t normal and pulls Lance against his chest because Lance is safe, Lance is home away from home.  
  
Shiro tries not to think too hard about the soft kisses Lance will give him when they’ve been in their shared bed for too many days without the lights on, or how Lance will offer for them to take a shower together because it’s faster. Shiro always finds himself with Lances’ nose pressed to his sternum after a show or after they’ve watched too many movies and Shiro thinks that this is what home is. Shiro will press soft kisses into Lances’ hair and pull him closer, trying not to think about how different it’ll be when they both wake up and pretend it didn’t happen.  
  
Shiro wonders if he should start sleeping in a different bed then Lance most nights.  
  
(He doesn’t.)  
  
**iii.** **_oh, we left it all unspoken, (oh) we buried it alive and now it’s screaming in my head_ ** ****_  
_  
Shiro and Lance, somewhere down the road, both decided to stop sharing showers, kisses, and beds. Shiro and Lance both pretend they didn’t both like it and that it was weird, and Shiro is okay with it, at first. Shiro was fine with sleeping in too cold sheets and too big beds, he promises.  
  
(He wasn’t.)  
  
Shiro starts to pull away because Lance started to distance himself from the him and their friends. It’s tearing Shiro apart inside because he can still hear the hushed whispers of, “Shiro s’too cold, c’mere please,” and Shiro’s a fucking mess.  
  
Shiro’s always been a mess, he supposes, but maybe it’s Lance’s fault.  
  
(It wasn’t.)  
  
Shiro finds himself looking at the spaces between his fingers and wonders if the stars are still glowing inside or if they died out when he and Lance stopped sharing a bed and it makes him laugh because he’s so distraught over fucking bed sharing.  
  
**iv.** **_you can’t have your cake and eat it too, i should have known_ ** ****_  
_  
When Shiro starts to date a nice person named Kyle, Shiro feels a little like the muddy water in the bottom of the river.  
  
Kyle is lovely and likes to wear soft colors and skirts sometimes, and Shiro really likes how cute Kyle is when they’re playing video games and Kyle’s tongue is poking out past his lips. Kyle sometimes reminds Shiro of Lance and then Shiro’s chest feels funny.  
  
Shiro pretends he doesn’t see the look of hurt that crosses Lance’s face when he brings Kyle ‘round for games and movies, and he pretends he doesn’t feel guilty. Shiro likes how Kyle smiles at him and how nice they are to him, but it’s not Lance and Shiro feels like a shitty person.  
  
When Shiro breaks up with Kyle, he tells them that, “It’s not you, it’s me- It’s me because I’m in love with my best friend,” and Kyle just kisses Shiro’s nose and tells him that they already know.  
  
Shiro goes to tell Lance he thinks they should date, only to be shocked when Lance’s grinning about a date he has on Friday.  
  
(He’s not really that shocked, he thinks.)  
  
**v.**   ** _i could make you happy, make your dreams come true, nothing that i wouldn’t do, go to the ends of the earth for you to make you feel my love_ ** ****_  
_  
Shiro holds Lance’s hands from time to time whenever Lance looks like he’s going to face dive off the nearest tall building and whispers in his ears soft murmurs of, “You’ll do great!” and feels a face splitting grin on his face when Lance brushes his thumb over Shiro’s knuckles. Shiro starts to let Lance know he’s still there, just got a little lost on the way back to him in subtle ways; hand touches during movies nights, little sticky notes on his water bottles, or the occasional snuggle.  
  
Shiro notices Lance isn’t so withdrawn anymore and sometimes he’ll ask if he can share the bed with Shiro because, “I don’t want to be alone Takashi,” and Shiro will lift the blanket up and nod him over, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Shiro tries to calm his heart when they’re cuddled up together, and he sometimes fantasizes Lance’s heart is beating just as fast.  
  
(It’s not, he thinks.)  
  
**vi.** ** _every time you have to go, shut my eyes and you’ll know i’ll be lyin’ right by your side in barcelona_ ** ****_  
_  
It becomes a pattern again; Shiro and Lance sharing beds, but the soft whispers and kisses don’t come back. Shiro will pull Lance to his chest or vice versa and they will wake up and share quiet smiles and gentle caress until one or both have to leave. Its home again, Shiro thinks one night when Lance his head on the skin of Shiro’s jean clad thigh.  
  
(He doesn’t tell Lance he felt heavy without him.)  
  
Shiro’s eyes burn when Lance leaves to go do his solo things and Shiro thought he was going to cry the first few times, but he slowly wrote it off as something that Lance caused him to do without even knowing it. Shiro thinks it’s odd, really odd, but he never says anything for fear of Lance laughing at him. So Shiro just squeezes his eyes closed when Lance shouts a soft, “Be back later Shiro!” and waits for the feeling to pass.  
  
(It never does, Shiro notices while taking a shower.)  
  
Shiro waits for Lance by playing video games and trying to make the suffocating feeling in his lungs disappear because Shiro doesn’t pine.  
  
(He actually does.)  
  
**vii.** **_eight hours on the top of a bus just to find out in the end i will never stop falling in love_ ** ****  
  
Shiro realizes one day that he’s in love with Lance and it makes his fingers sweat. Shiro’s in love with the way Lance’s eyes glaze over in excitement when they’re on their way to a new movie and the way Lance will chew on his lip when he’s nervous and wants to say something. Shiro likes the way Lance’s fingers brush his knee on accident when they’re lying in the grass and watching the stars. Shiro loves Lance and it’s the most terrifying thing he’s ever experienced. Shiro is terrified of being in love with Lance for many reasons, the most predominate being, Shiro is sad a lot of the time and likes to sleep and Lance is a ball of energy most days and never sleeps past noon on a good day.  
  
Shiro takes to watching Lance as subtle as he can during walks in the park or when they hangout with Hunk and Pidge.

(Shiro has no idea what subtly is.)  
  
Shiro gets drunk one night and ends up with his lips against Lance’s, muttering about how soft his lips are and how deeply in love with Lance he is. Lance tucks him into bed and tells him to tell him again in the morning. Shiro grabs Lance’s wrist and whispers, “Stay, stay with me tonight, s’too big and m’not ready to stop sharing a bed with you again,” and Lance kisses Shiro’s forehead and gets in next to him because, “I’m not either baby boy,”  
  
(He kisses Lance the next morning and Lance kisses back.)  
  
**viii.** **_and here we are in heaven, for you are mine at last_ ** ****  
  
Shiro and Lance slowly became ShiroandLance, and it drove people insane because all they did was kiss each other and pine after the other when they left the room. Shiro kisses Lance with such ferocity that it leaves Lance breathless and red faced most days, and Shiro still holds Lance’s hand like it’s a life line. Lance is Shiro’s lifeline and Shiro is Lances’ universe.  
  
(They’re idiots, they both understand one day.)  
  
Lance will tell Shiro every day that he loves him and Shiro will leave small notes in Lances’  lunch, and they will both whisper it to each other when the lights are off and there aren’t any nosy spectators. Shiro will kiss Lances’ nose and bury his face into his neck, the words, “You’re mine,” heavy on his lips as sleep takes over and Lance will just grin and tell him, “Always Takashi,”  
  
(They don’t tell anyone for the first few months.)

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t!! know what this!!! is or wanted it to be!!!


End file.
